


Christmas Fluff

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Morning, Romance, Short, bed, celebration, kiss, relationship, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all, short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any other trademarked stuff mentioned in this story and/or series

Jack blinked open his baby blue eyes sleepily then glanced at the clock and realised what day it was. Weariness forgotten, he rolled over and pressed a kiss on the lips of his sleeping lover.

A moment later he was greeted with hazy blue orbs and a slim hand waved closely in the vicinity of his nose in a half-hearted attempt to bat him away.

The immortal laughed and brushed away a lock of hair from Ianto's face as he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Merry Christmas Yan." He said looking down at him.

He smiled in return and pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas Jack."


End file.
